The invention is concerned with a wheeled device, in particular for conveniently transporting and well-organised storing of tools and/or parts. Preferably, standard parts are applied, e.g. the drawers, the wheels, the spring rules, the reels, to keep the cost price low. Convenient application and professional appearance are most important items. In particular assembling and maintenance workers have particular benefits.
In a preferred embodiment the invention is directed to a tilting utility cart with a frame adapted for movement when tilted from vertical, a running wheel on which the cart moves, a drawer in a recess in the frame, and a rotatable reel that is mounted to the frame below the drawer for coiling and uncoiling an elongate member.